


Makoto's "Study" Date PLAY LIKE THE GAME Part 4 (5R)

by cacman



Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Consensual Underage Sex, Erotica, F/M, Get tested, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, MCPP, Max Confidant ++, Max Confidant Plus Plus: Abridged, NG+, PRACTICE SAFE SEX, Reader-Interactive, Sex acts shouldn't be in the additional tags section, date trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EXPLICIT EROTIC FICTION--I split up the scene so it's not too much to read at once.Main Story (Clean): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473This is the first scene from the Candlelit DLC: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67687511This work was made to exclude content that included sae, makoto, and ren together.SYNOPSIS:Makoto plans to seduce Ren into "(studying) some things (they) don't have experience yet".But of course it doesn't go to plan, and Ren has some lessons of his own.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213175





	1. Previously on Makoto's "Study" Session

Makoto:
    I was thinking...maybe we could study some things we don't have experience in yet...
    ...I want to be with you.
    We still have some time before night falls...

You chose to Pull Makoto Up for a kiss. 

* * *

#### Option 1.A.4RUN

Ren
    You okay?
Makoto 
    Y-yeah, I’m fine.
_Makoto’s legs stiffen, entranced by the muscular landscape before her. She plants her arm into the workbench for support._

* * *

Makoto
    You don’t have to-
_His cock springs out of his boxers. Makoto can’t look away._  
    Well then. I-impressive…

* * *

#### Option 1.A.4MUN

Ren
     *motions to her clothes* May I? 

* * *

Ren
    Nervous?
_Ren attempts to pull back from her hands crushing his wrists, but Makoto holds them in place._  
  
Makoto *softly, deep voiced*
    Please continue.

* * *

Makoto
    I have a surprise for you. Hopefully, it won’t be the last one. //badum-bsh!

* * *

~Ren beckons Makoto to pleasure him~ 

    [Resume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74142525)


	2. 1.A.5R

_Makoto sits up on the bed, taking in the muscular landscape before her. She devises her plan of attack._  
  
Choose:
    [Warm up his heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74163642)
    [Awaken the mara.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74163441)


	3. 1.A.5R.1Mara

_She contemplates which method to choose:_     [Take her time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171160)
    [Ravage him!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171322)


	4. 1.A.5R.regroup

_Makoto cowers back in fear. Her mind races as she reevaluates her next decision._  
  
Choose:
    [Warm up his heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171334)
    [Awaken the mara.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74163612)


	5. 1.A.5R.regroup.mara

_She contemplates which method to choose:_     [Take her time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171358)
    [Ravage him!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171397)


	6. 1.A.5R.W

_Makoto stretches back like a cat, grinding her pussy across his abs with a gleam in her eye. She points her posterior up in the air, then glides across his body into a deep kiss. Ren matches the intensity in her eyes, and pulls her back for more. She cups his face, pushing across his cheekbones, down the sides of his neck. She’s tickled by Ren’s sigh of bliss as it brushes past her nose. She contemplates her next move._  
  
Choose:
    [Explore the depths below.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74163756)
    [Awaken the mara.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74163684)


	7. 1.A.5R.W.mara

_She contemplates which method to choose:_     [Take her time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74165064)
    [Ravage him!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74165130)


	8. 1.A.5R.WW

_Makoto rubs her body into his chest, causing Ren to shiver in stimulation. As she makes her way down his chest, she rubs her leg down his crotch, eliciting an exhilarating gasp. As Ren brings his arms up to embrace her, she ducks down and nuzzles at his prostate._  
_Ren lets out a groaned chuckle. He’s ready for more!_  
  
_She contemplates how to awaken the mara:_     [Take her time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74163798)
    [Ravage him!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74163843)


	9. 1.A.5R.WWS

_Makoto drifts her hand down to his prostate._  
  
Makoto
    Ready?
_Ren curls up to face her._  
  
Ren
    Show me.
Makoto
    Enjoy.
_Makoto smiles, playfully pushing Ren back onto the bed, leaning over his side. She peeks over her shoulder and leans over his torso to shield Ren from seeing her lubricate his cock with a pool of spit. Ren shudders and lets out a gasp as she circles over the tip. She stops with another worried expression. Ren assures her._  
  
Ren
    Go on.
_Makoto jaggedly turns back. As she strokes Ren’s cock, his cock throbs. She immediately lets go, her heart skipping a beat._  
  
Makoto ***whispers to herself***
    Okay...okay
_Makoto resumes, each stroke firming up into a taller erection. Ren lets out an expansive groan of approval._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172357)


	10. 1.A.5R.WWF

_Makoto grins deviously and pushes down on his prostate. As she gazes into his eyes, she pulls back on his cock to the base with a firm grip. As Ren curls his upper back up to face her, she jerks his cock in a tight twisting motion. Ren yelps out:_  
  
Ren
    Can you **taaake** it easy?
Makoto
    Sorry!
_Makoto lets go and clutches her hands, looking up timidly._  
  
Choose:
    [cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171934)


	11. 1.A.5R.WS

_Makoto grins deviously and pushes down on his prostate. As she gazes into his eyes, she pulls back on his cock to the base with a firm grip. As Ren curls his upper back up to face her, Makoto’s confident facade falls once again as she extends hands in a panic._  
  
Makoto
    Sorry! Is that too much?
Ren ***chuckles***
    No, it feels great!
_Ren sits up and meets her panicked stare with a playful smile._  
    It’s just that your hands are cold.
_Makoto squeaks and holds her hands close to her._  
  
Makoto
    Oh!
_Ren takes her hands in his._  
  
Ren
    Why don’t we warm them up?
_Ren pulls her hands close and blows softly until her hands are warm._  
  
Choose:
    [Ravage him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74165094)


	12. 1.A.5R.WSF

_Makoto drifts her hand down to his prostate._  
  
Makoto
    Ready?
_Ren curls up to face her._  
  
Ren
    Show me.
Makoto
    Enjoy.
_Makoto smiles, pushing down on his prostate and massaging inside his legs. As she gazes into his eyes, she pulls back on his cock to the base with a firm grip, eliciting a groan of approval. Ren's mouth waters as a stream of drool cascades from her mouth, drizzling the top. As Makoto teases with rapid, shallow strokes at the head, Ren pulls her hand down and begs for more.  
_ _Makoto tips her head with a smirk._  
  
Makoto
    With pleasure.
_Makoto jerks his cock in a tight twisting motion, eliciting a yelp of pleasure. She covers his mouth and shushes him with a devious look in her eyes. She cups his balls, putting pressure underneath, feeling his pelvic floor spasm. Right as Ren arcs his back for an orgasm, she releases.  
As Ren shivers in excitement, she tips her finger under his chin._  
  
Makoto
    Not yet.

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172387)


	13. 1.A.5R.WF

_Makoto grins deviously and pushes down on his prostate. As she gazes into his eyes, she pulls back on his cock to the base with a firm grip. As Ren curls his upper back up to face her, she jerks his cock in a tight twisting motion. Ren yelps out:_  
  
Ren
    Can you **taaake** it easy?
Makoto
    Sorry!
_Makoto lets go and clutches her hands, looking up timidly._  
  
Choose:
    [cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171925)


	14. 1.A.5R.S

_Makoto grins deviously and pushes down on his prostate. As she gazes into his eyes, she pulls back on his cock to the base with a firm grip. As Ren curls his upper back up to face her, Makoto’s confident facade falls once again as she extends hands in a panic._  
  
Makoto
    Sorry! Is that too much?
Ren ***chuckles***
    No, it feels great!
_Ren sits up and meets her panicked stare with a playful smile._  
    It’s just that your hands are cold.
_Makoto squeaks and holds her hands close to her._  
  
Makoto
    Oh!
_Ren takes her hands in his._  
  
Ren
    Why don’t we warm them up?
_Ren pulls her hands close and blows softly until her hands are warm._  
  
Choose:
    [Warm up his heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171199)
    [Awaken the mara.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171178)


	15. 1.A.5R.S.mara

_She contemplates which method to choose:_     [Take her time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171259)
    [Ravage him!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171304)


	16. 1.A.5R.SW

_Makoto rubs her body into his chest, causing Ren to shiver in stimulation. As she makes her way down his chest, she rubs her leg down his crotch, eliciting an exhilarating gasp. As Ren brings his arms up to embrace her, she ducks down and nuzzles at his prostate.  
Ren lets out a groaned chuckle. He’s ready for more!_  
  
_She contemplates how to further stimulate the mara:_     [Take her time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171208)
    [Ravage him!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74171220)


	17. 1.A.5R.SWS

_Makoto drifts her hand down to his prostate._  
  
Makoto
    Ready?
_Ren curls up to face her._  
  
Ren
    Show me.
Makoto
    Enjoy.
_Makoto smiles, playfully pushing Ren back onto the bed, leaning over his side. She peeks over her shoulder and leans over his torso to shield Ren from seeing her lubricate his cock with a pool of spit. Ren shudders and lets out a gasp as she circles over the tip. She stops with another worried expression. Ren assures her._  
  
Ren
    Go on.
_Makoto jaggedly turns back. As she strokes Ren’s cock, his cock throbs. She immediately lets go, her heart skipping a beat._  
  
Makoto ***whispers to herself***
    Okay...okay
_Makoto resumes, each stroke firming up into a taller erection. Ren lets out an expansive groan of approval._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74172342)


	18. 1.A.5R.SWF

_Makoto grins deviously and pushes down on his prostate. As she gazes into his eyes, she pulls back on his cock to the base with a firm grip. As Ren curls his upper back up to face her, she jerks his cock in a tight twisting motion. Ren yelps out:_  
  
Ren
    Can you **taaake** it easy?
Makoto
    Sorry!
_Makoto lets go and clutches her hands, looking up timidly._  
  
Choose:
    [cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171934)


	19. 1.A.5R.sSS

_Makoto drifts her hand down to his prostate._  
  
Makoto
    Ready?
_Ren curls up to face her._  
  
Ren
    Show me.
Makoto
    Enjoy.
_Makoto smiles, playfully pushing Ren back onto the bed, leaning over his side. As she grabs the tip of his cock, Ren winces in pain._  
  
Ren
    Hold on.
_Ren places her hand aside, moistening his other hand with a pool of spit and lubricates his cock. Makoto flinches in disgust, jaggedly turning back. As she tentatively taps Ren’s cock, his cock throbs and her heart skips a beat._  
  
Makoto ***whispers to herself***
    Okay...okay
_Makoto resumes, carefully gliding her hand across his cock without much effect._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171934)


	20. 1.A.5R.SF

_Makoto warms up the area, lightly massaging inside his legs and prostate. When she thinks he’s warmed up, she takes a hold onto his balls, to which Ren pulls her hand away and says:_  
  
Ren
    Let’s stop for today.
_Ren gets up to find his boxers, shaking his head. Makoto’s frozen on the bed, eyes locked to his, her mind racing._  
  
Choose:
    [Approach. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196084)
    [Hold back. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196099)


	21. 1.A.5R.F

_Makoto grins deviously and pushes down on his prostate. As she gazes into his eyes, she pulls back on his cock to the base with a firm grip. As Ren curls his upper back up to face her, she jerks his cock in a tight twisting motion. Ren yelps out:_  
  
Ren
    Can you **taaake** it easy?
_The terror in Ren’s eyes says it all._  
  
Choose:
    [Regroup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021/chapters/74163558)


	22. 1.A.5R.FbW

_Makoto rubs her body into his chest, causing Ren to shiver in stimulation. As she makes her way down his chest, she rubs her leg down his crotch, eliciting an exhilarating gasp. As Ren brings his arms up to embrace her, she ducks down and nuzzles at his prostate._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171925)  



	23. 1.A.5R.FbS

_Makoto drifts her hand down to his prostate._  
  
Makoto
    Ready?
_Ren curls up to face her._  
  
Ren
    Show me.
Makoto
    Enjoy.
_Makoto smiles, playfully pushing Ren back onto the bed, leaning over his side. As she grabs the tip of his cock, Ren winces in pain._  
  
Ren
    Hold on.
_Ren places her hand aside, moistening his other hand with a pool of spit and lubricates his cock. Makoto flinches in disgust, jaggedly turning back. As she tentatively taps Ren’s cock, his cock throbs and her heart skips a beat._  
  
Makoto ***whispers to herself***
    Okay...okay
_Makoto resumes, carefully gliding her hand across his cock without much effect._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171925)


	24. 1.A.5R.FbF

_Makoto warms up the area, lightly massaging inside his legs and prostate. When she thinks he’s warmed up, she takes a hold onto his balls, to which Ren pulls her hand away and says:_  
  
Ren
    Let’s stop for today.
_Ren gets up to find his boxers, shaking his head. Makoto’s frozen on the bed, eyes locked to his, her mind racing._  
  
Choose:
    [Approach.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196084)
    [Hold back.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74196099)


End file.
